


Old Souls

by provocation



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: The Sacred Stones
Genre: Childhood Friends, F/F, Femslash February, Femslash February 2020, Marriage Proposal, Romantic Fluff, Trans Female Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-03
Updated: 2020-04-03
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:48:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23455798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/provocation/pseuds/provocation
Summary: Inspired by this bit from Tana's supports with Eirika: "Eirika, we'll get through this, the two of us. And when we do, let's sit together and just relax."
Relationships: Eirika/Turner | Tana
Kudos: 23





	Old Souls

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sludgeraptor](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sludgeraptor/gifts).



> Technically I started this in February for Fem!Feb to fill a prompt sent in by [my wonderful friend](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sludgeraptor), but I haven't had time to make progress on the game itself, let alone my writing. Now that life has thrown us all a few curveballs, I'm taking April as an opportunity to catch up on old half-finished works, and do a writing challenge with some friends. So, sorry that this short fill is over a month late; I hope that you enjoy it! Also, Eirika is trans in this. Thank you for reading!

The cries and laughter echo across the field, rousing Eirika and Tana from their discussion. Truth be told, Eirika is glad for the interruption; she’s grown tired of circling the same tired topic with her friend. Across the field, Tana’s brother howls, “That’s not _fair!”_

The older boy play-fighting with him— Joshua, the prince of Jehanna— doesn’t seem to heed Innes’ cries, tackling him around the waist again. Tana cranes her neck to watch the fight, probably worried about her brother. Eirika averts her gaze, not particularly wanting to witness a fight. Not even a play fight. “Should we go over there and intervene?”

“They’ve got it,” Tana clucks dismissively. “Besides, if Joshua goes too far, Ephraim can just stop teasing Lyon and go break it up.” 

Lyon, prince of Grado, and Ephraim, Eirika’s identical twin, are nowhere in sight. Eirika sighs. “I don’t want anyone to get hurt!” _Not even your rude brother_ , she thinks privately.

The younger girl turns to look at her, abandoning Innes to his fate. They aren’t that far apart in age at all, only a year or so, but that seems like an eternity at this age. “You’re so nice,” Tana says wistfully, almost enviously. “What a kind person you are, Eirika. That’s why you’re going to have the perfect marriage someday!”

Back to this, then. She doesn’t meet Tana’s gaze, looking down at the fistfuls of torn grass lying around them. “Right.”

“Aren’t you excited? I can hardly wait!” Tana flops back into the grass, undoubtedly staining her dress.

Eirika does the same, and they stare at the sky together. It’s such a beautiful day, and it’s rare that all the royal children get to waste a joyful, uneventful afternoon like this together. She hopes that Tana will lay the matter to rest and that they can just have fun for the rest of the day.

Tana rolls over onto her elbow, shielding her face from the sun and smiling at Eirika like they share a secret the rest of the world hasn’t cottoned onto yet. “So, what do you want your future bride to be like? Do you think she’ll have long hair? How many kids will you have?”

All this talk of brides and the thought of having one— _or being one_ — is distracting, when she just wants to focus on their day together. They’re still years and years away from even thinking about dating, for the gods’ sake. Eirika is struck by uncharacteristic and sharp annoyance, and she blurts out, “I don’t know! For all I know, I’m never going to get married to anyone.”

Her friend sits up, leaning over Eirika to block out the sunlight. “That’s not true!” But before Eirika can start to apologize for her dramatic outburst or explain her complicated inner thoughts, Tana continues, “When we’re grown-ups, _I’m_ gonna marry you!”

Eirika is charmed despite herself. Tana sounds so sincere. “... Really? You are?”

“I promise,” the other princess swears. She reaches for a long blade of grass that one of them pulled out, and loops it around Eirika’s finger— the wrong finger, technically, but Eirika still smiles.

That piece of grass stays in the pocket of her dress for far longer than it has any right to, until one day it disappears in the wash. Eirika tries not to feel sad.

“Where are they all coming from,” Eirika demands, breathless. The question is rhetorical, of course— if any of her knights knew where these damned wyvern riders had flown in from, then they would already have the upper hand. 

Seth shrugs anyway. He’s short of breath too, and blood is spattered across his cheek and jaw like a child’s attempt at painting. Eirika hopes it’s not his blood. She wishes that no blood would have been spilt at all today, and then scorns the childish wish. That would be too much to ask for during a dangerous war like this one.

Thankfully, they have capable fliers of their own— Eirika turns to shout an order at Tana, but the other princess is already on it. She and her pegasus speed towards an enemy out of everyone else’s range, and Tana prepares an attack that, by rights, should fell the creature and its rider. 

Against the odds, she misses. Eirika watches the lance pierce through Tana’s armour, and her own heart seems to stop for a moment too. Her grip must go limp on the reins of her steed, but thankfully Achaeus is smart enough to circle back to its allies after the attack. Tana slumps forward against its neck, too distant to show any signs of life.

Eirika should continue to attack. L’Arachel is already hastening to Tana’s side, and there are still enemies all around them, but Eirika only has eyes for her dear childhood friend. It looks like Tana has been knocked down for good— Eirika finds herself surprisingly affected. 

She follows the princess of Rausten across the battlefield, moving faster than usual and ignoring the surrounding threats. Ross and Gerik continue their fight and beat those on the ground back; meanwhile, Innes snipes the wyvern that took down his sister.

Before Eirika can give instructions L’Arachel is using a stave on Tana, and then another. The woman’s eyes flutter and Eirika falls to her knees beside Tana, taking her hands. “Come on, pull through,” she mutters, daring to hope. “Please, Tana.”

“I’m not dead,” groans Tana, who certainly appears dead. But then, her eyelids flutter once more— before opening! Eirika sighs, relieved. “I’m okay!”

“You’re welcome,” L’Arachel sniffs. Neither of them pays her any attention. Eirika runs her thumb over Tana’s knuckles, squeezing their palms together gently. There’s still blood. A lot. But Tana is breathing, and talking, and even managing a small smile for some reason.

“Today won’t be the day I go; I’m not ready yet,” Tana cheerfully tells Eirika, and she grips her hand back just as tightly. “I still haven’t forgotten our promise!”

L’Arachel helps Tana to her feet, and Eirika returns to the battle, flummoxed. She has no idea what Tana could possibly be talking about.

The messenger had failed to specify the identity of the visitor, so Eirika half-assumes it’s another diplomat come to offer trading deals or good tidings or a vow of peace from a neighbouring nation. Syrene is due to visit again soon, as is L’Arachel. Gods, she hopes it isn’t L’Arachel— it’s too early in the morning for that.

The beating of wings in the courtyard only increases her suspicions that she’s going to turn the corner and see Syrene. So when Eirika steps out into the sunlight and sees Achaeus and his rider, she is astonished and delighted. “Tana!”

The Frelian princess looks up from her pegasus’ mane, and a grin breaks out over her face. “Eirika!” She abandons her steed, dashing across the courtyard so that she can nearly jump into Eirika’s arms. Thankfully Eirika catches her, and she hugs back just as fiercely. Tana whispers into her hair, “Gods, I missed you,” and Eirika shivers.

“I missed you too.” She pulls back, still clasping Tana’s hands. “I’ve thought about coming to visit you more often, but I’ve been so busy helping Ephraim run things here. To what do I owe this honour? Is— is everything alright?”

“Everything’s great! I was just getting so bored at home.” Tana smiles and squeezes their palms together. Eirika hopes that she isn’t blushing. “I thought maybe it would be nicer to recover together, but if you’re busy—”

“I’m not!” Eirika coughs. “I mean, yes, I’m very busy, but I can make time for you!”

“Good.” They’re standing so close, alone in the courtyard like this. Now Eirika is certain she’s blushing. Thankfully, Tana doesn’t comment on it. “Besides, we didn’t win the war so that you could be busy for the rest of your life. Remember? I told you the two of us would get through this, and that afterwards we could sit together and just relax.”

“Right. That sounds nice.” Tana steps back, and Eirika breathes. She leads the woman to the castle kitchen, setting up the water for some tea to calm her nerves. “How’s Innes?”

“He’s fine,” Tana shrugs. “We’re getting along, for once. How’s Ephraim?”

“Good as ever,” Eirika says. She doesn’t want to talk about their brothers. “I think he’s bored too. But the peace is good for him— well, for all of Renais.”

Tana nods thoughtfully. Her dark blue gown matches her hair, and Eirika wonders absentmindedly how the hell she rode a pegasus in a dress like that. “Have you been alright? I know you hate fighting, and all that business with Lyon… is it better, now?”

Eirika leans her hip against the kitchen counter. “It’s nice to know that everyone is safe,” she murmurs. Thoughts of Tana bleeding out on the battlefield fly to her mind unbidden, and she frowns. “Ah— that’s right! I was going to ask you something.”

The water reaches its boiling point, starting to sing; Eirika quickly removes it from the heat. When she glances back, Tana is waiting patiently, but expectantly. “Yes?”

“It’s… silly, really. I don’t know if you even remember, but… months ago, when you nearly died on the front lines… you said that we had some promise together? Do you remember what I’m talking about?”

“Oh, right!” Tana smiles nervously, fidgeting with her dress. “Oh, I wasn’t ready. I didn’t think— but okay!” Eirika realizes she’s not just fidgeting, she’s looking in her pocket for something. When she finds it, she gently takes it out and gets off of the chair, sinking to one knee. Eirika stares, wide-eyed. “I promised you that we’d grow old together!”

The ring in Tana’s hand is silver, with a green stone. And suddenly Eirika remembers. She remembers that promise made a lifetime ago, and Tana’s childhood fantasies. Suddenly, everything is a lot clearer. She kneels in front of Tana until their faces are level, and then kisses her best friend.

It’s the easiest thing in the world, especially when Tana kisses back like she’s been waiting decades for this. Eirika smiles into the kiss, and Tana does too, and then they both laugh. Tana slips the ring onto her finger, still laughing, and Eirika doesn’t stop smiling and giggling even as she starts to cry, overwhelmed. The tea goes untouched, and neither of them cares.


End file.
